The Power of Friendship
The Power of Friendship is the 22nd episode of Sailor Moon. It was preceded by Jupiter Comes Thundering In and followed by Mercury's Mental Match. Plot Darien is having another dream where, as Tuxedo Mask, he is seeing the Moon Princess telling him to get the silver crystal and stop the Negaverse from getting the crystals. Queen Beryl reminds Zoycite that even though she got the first crystal, there are still six more to find. She uses her homing crystal to find out the next crystal carrier, who is a priest. At Crossroads Junior High, meanwhile, Molly has not been there for a week, since she is still depressed about the death of Neflite. So, Serena and Melvin go over to her house. They describe how Melvin got tangled in the volleyball net, because Serena tripped him and made him fall. Ironically, when Serena asks Melvin if he has any gossip to tell Molly, he says that Maxfield Stanton (Neflite) disappeared. Molly says they should go for a walk and then watch the Sailor V movie. After finding out from Central Control that the Negaverse is after the rainbow crystals, Luna tells Amy, Raye, and Lita, and also tells them about the Seven Shadows and their imprisonment. She says that the Crescent Moon Wand has a homing device for tracking down rainbow crystals. Molly talks to the same priest who Zoycite is going after, and he tells her that she'll never forget Neflite and that he wouldn't want her to be sad forever. Zoycite appears, and soon Molly recognizes her as the one who sent the monsters to attack Neflite. Serena's Crescent Moon Wand reacts to the rainbow crystal inside the priest. She transforms into Sailor Moon. Zoycite extracts the orange crystal from the priest, transforming him into Bobo the Vulture. However, Zoycite cannot find the crystal. Vulture attacks Sailor Moon. He launches his right boxing glove at Molly, but Melvin suddenly jumps out and saves her from the attack. Vulture attacks Sailor Moon again, but Tuxedo Mask saves her. Lita arrives and transforms into Sailor Jupiter and destroys Vulture's boxing glove with Jupiter Thunder Crash. Sailor Moon heals him with Moon Healing Activation. Tuxedo Mask finds the second crystal and takes it, leaving the Star Locket for Sailor Moon, who thinks there is something familiar about it. Tuxedo Mask transforms back into Darien, who remembers for the first time being Tuxedo Mask, and now knows that he is. Molly bandages a cut on Melvin's arm with the same bandage she used on Neflite. She is now friends with him because he saved her life. When she asks Serena if the star locket was a gift, she says that it is, from long ago. Notes *First and last appearance of Bobo the Vulture, Champion of the Negaverse *This marks the first time Zoycite says "Zoy!" However, she does not use it to attack, rather to extract the crystal. *Tuxedo Mask gets the orange crystal. *First appearance of a de-transformation. Tuxedo Mask de-transforms into Darien. However, Sailor Scouts won't be shown (voluntarily) de-transforming until Sailor Moon S. Trivia *The word "priest" is never mentioned. This is often connected to the "never say die" trope *When Lita describes how she and Sailor Moon defeated Game Machine Man, Raye says "With a little assist from Tuxedo Mask". However, Tuxedo Mask never showed up during the battle. Darien never even appeared in the episode. *When Zoycite holds up the crystal (which resembles, and possibly is, the star crystal), Molly says that it is the rock that destroyed Neflite. However, it was one of the monsters' attacks that destroyed him, and they were trying to get the star crystal from him. Sailor Says 'Serena: '''My friends mean a lot to me and true friends are hard to find. '''Lita: '''My friend Serena may not be the fiercest fighter... '''Raye: '...Or win any prizes for bravery... 'Amy: '...And you wouldn't call her graceful... 'Lita: '...But she has a good heart. Making someone smile is worth a lot. '''Serena: '''It makes you feel good too. Try it sometime. Sailor Moon Says!Category:Sailor Moon episodes